A Story Of Gwuncan
by SonicBoomthegriffin
Summary: Gwen has been captured and taked to an unknown location what will happen? DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gwen's POV**

I was walking home in the dark for I was doing the shopping and I lost track of time so I was going home with a load of tesco bags (I choose Tesco's because it was the first one that popped into my head OK) and it was dark and there were a load of dark alleys.

Down one of them I thought I heard a can rattle, a bird then flew out of the alley so I felt a bit better but regardless I walked faster. I then came to another alley in witch was completely silent, too silent, I felt a presence there so I kept going. THEN this man came from behind me and grabbed me I called out for help but I was in a deserted place he then pinned me down and banged me on the head with what might have been a frying pan. I was unconscious.

...A Few Hours Later...

I woke up there seemed to be a few people one had my left arm and another my right and there were some people in front of me, there was one who was checking me over for any damage done.

"Only a couple of bruises Ma'am, sould heal up quickly m' lady"

"Very Good Steve."

The woman then waved him away.

"Hmmmmmmm put her in Dorm 24-7 with Duncan, LeShawna and Bridgette."

The two random men then dragged me away to Dorm 24-7 and lay me down on the 4th bed (I was still unconscious) When I woke up there was a leather loud darker skinned woman half-shouting at me "YO you alive there helooooooooooooooooo... OI!" I then replied with

"Yes I do belive I am alive otherwise I would not be talking to you right now!"

"See Bridge I told you she was still alive!"

Then a blonde haired girl who had it up in a ponytail and was wearing a bLuke hoodie loose baggy shorts sandals and had green eyes then said "OK OK I was just worried that's all you know what they are like bringing you in you experienced it yourself GOSH WOMAN!"

I then tried to resolve this argument "Um guys why am I here and why are you arguing and why do I feel differant?" The darker skinned girl then said

"Girl you're at shape-shifters academy I'm LeShawna this is Bridgette and Duncan is not here yet witch it probably a good thing girl but anyway you were chosen to be one of the few of us that there are very few get this honour basically they give you a small harmless injection win witch "brings out the beast within" simply you are able shape-shift into the animal you represent most I am a Jaguar that is pink the couler depends on our personality girl we do not choose our animal or couler that is up to you're personality Bridge here is a un-naturally blue dolphin while Duncan is a Black Wolf exept for his neck and a stripe above each paw in witch is bright green, wolves are extremely rare like very few people are wolves I have only ever heard of 3, how you find out what you are is you predict what animal you are and try to take that form you do not have to try and predict you're couler that comes with you're form if the one you predicted is correct awesome girl if not just try again its quite simple ok girl you're lesson is in 10 mins you're in advanced with me, Bridge and Duncan and a few other people and here's you're uniform!" LeShawna then tossed me a electric blue skirt a white shirt, a sky-electric blue striped tie and a pair of white knee socks and judging on how everyone seemed to white differant styles of black shoes/boots on it really didnt matter what foot wear you wore as long as it it's black so I put on my uniform and black combat boots and rushed to breakfast just like everyone else did there was a choice between sausages, bacon, eggs, corn-flakes and cereal I chose the sausages and sat between LeShawna and Bridgette and started chatting with them we then started to just ask each other random questions about each other and then Bridgette then asked me "Ok so have you seen any cute guys around and if so who?" Just then a boy my age with a bright green Mohawk walked in and he had several piercings but the way he wore them made them look good I then asked "Who's he?" They started to then go oooooooooooooooo and that creeped me out so I asked what and then Bridgette said" He's Duncan our room-mate he broke up with his last girlfriend Courney a month ago so he's free he is the wolf LeShawna was talking about earlier!" ...


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

**Chapter 2**

**Gwen's POV**

So then I said "You're turn LeShawna who do you like here?" And her face instantly dropped "OK OK you know that skinny ass white boy in advanced Harold y'know the bright orange albatross well maybe I like him!" Bridgette then almost burst out laughing but stopped herself so there was only a snort so LeShawna went "Well Bridge you're the only one that hasn't said so shoot!" Bridgette then went bright red with fury "OK you know the guy in advanced again Geoff, the blonde Dingo with a pink torso well maybe him." And then all 3 of us burst out into laughter when I then said shoot we're all gonna be late if we don't hurry up its shape shifting now is'nt it we better go!" They rushed then off to shape shifting "So remind me who's in our class again?" LeShawna awnserd me the with "We'll there's Alejandro who is a Red Jaguar, Heather who is a Black Doberman, Trent the Black Labredor, Me, Bridgette, Harold the super hot Bright Orange Albatross, Geoff the Yellow Dingo with a Pink torso, Noah the brown owl, Courtney the Brown fox who Duncan has broken up with that you like * wink wink * and Duncan himself in Average there is Sierra the Violet Doe, Cody the Brown Deer, DJ the Olive Green Gorilla, Eva the Dark Blue Cheetah, Sadie and Katie the two Hot Pink Chipmunks and Beth the Olive Green Octopus with a Brown head and in the lowest class there is Lindsay the Yellow Peacock with a Pink tail, Justin the Red Peacock, Izzy the Bright Orange Tarsier, Tyler the Red Chamelian and Ezekiel the Grey Kakapo that's all!" I was just plain confused at this point so I ended up saying "Grey Kaka-what?" Bridgette then went

"Welllllllll..."


End file.
